On the Side of Angels
by Loki Holmes
Summary: Sherlock died. She jumped off the building and maid physical contact with the ground. They mourned her. He mourned her for two years. So why is it that out of the blue she turns up when she is supposed to be dead. Wing-Lock and Femlock,
1. The Dead Detective

She was dead. It had to happen. She didn't have time to tell Molly to enact their plan. She had to jump. It was the only way to save Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and John. John. He would be devastated. She had to make sure that that didn't happen. She had to make John hate her. Despise her. Think that she had lied to him about everything. She fished her phone out of her pocket and called John.

* * *

"Sherlock. Sherlock. You must wake up Sherlock."

Sherlock didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like a youthful woman. But there was something else there that Sherlock couldn't quite place. Se slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was wight. Oh heck. A hospital. Maybe she had survived the fall. Oh that wouldn't be good for her, or anyone. She wondered how he had survived.

"No Miss. Holmes. You are very regrettably dead. But don't worry. The Big Guy said to give you a second chance at life."

Sherlock looked at the woman. She was clothed in all white and golden curls of hair. She had brown eyes and a friendly smile. "The big guy?"

"You know. The Great I Am. Lord of All. Creator of, well everything?" Sherlock shook her head. "The guy you hear about in Sunday School?"

"Oh. Oh! Wait. I'm in heaven?

"No. Well not yet. Your in more of a limbo. Its actually kind of an honor. He is going to give you a second chance."

"Well um, then send me back so I can do what I was going to do if I hadn't, died." Being that she was alive, saying that tasted weird in her mouth.

"Well, actually there is a catch. He wants you yo do something for him. Continue using your gifts to catch criminals."

"Okay. Why?"

"Because. You gave your life for your friend, even when they might have given up on you, with no chance of survival. And He thinks that should be rewarded for such a sacrifice." The angel slowly turned Sherlock and placed both of her hands on her back. "Before the fall, you were a great woman, Now, you are a to be a good one." Sherlock suddenly felt as if something heavy was put on her back. She looked over her shoulders and saw a pair of silver wings. As she bent them she saw the outside was as black as her coat had been.

"Holy,..." She stopped mid sentence as she was given a look from the angel. "He. Um, sorry. So, uh. Am I an angel now? Or what?

"Yes and no. You are still a mortal, but you have the ability now to look past someones exterior and see who they actually are. So that should help when seeing if someone is guilty. Plus you can fly."

In the situation Sherlock was in, she decided it was better not to point out how sappy that sounded. "Well I'm sure this will all be really helpful in the future. But wont the feathers be kind of a give away that I'm not completely human?"

"First of all, you are completely human. Secondly, when you aren't using your wings there is a sort of perception filter, where they fold up and look like a kind of coat. We took the liberty of making it look like the coat that you seem to prefer. If you like we can change it for you?"

"No. This will be great. Thank you." Sherlock folded her wings and saw her coat. She couldn't help but feel the "coat" that she had on. It felt exagtly like her coat. She was even able to turn up the collar. She felt like her old self. Even though it hadn't been more then a couple hours at the most.

"Oh and before I forget. You will receive some gifts from us of the supernatural kind. When we see the time is right, you will receive it. Now I believe it is time for you to return to, shall we call it, 'The Land of the Living.'"

Suddenly she felt so relaxed she felt slightly drowse, which was quit unusual. She looked up at the angel. She was sailing really creepily. Sherlock felt her legs give out as she slipped to the floor.

"Sleep well Sherlock and God speed."


	2. Heartbreak

Sherlock sat straight up. Well, tried to sit up but she hit her head on something wooden. She looked around and saw nothing. Everything was dark. She moved her hands and felt something plush. Now why in the heck would she be in something plush. Suddenly it hit her she was dead, so reasonably she would be, in a coffin. A coffin! A bloody, coffin! Leave it to them to screw her over. She was starting to worry about the whole CO2 build up.

After a few minutes it was getting kind of hard to breath. All she wanted was a fresh breath of air. She suddenly felt her whole body being lifted. After a few seconds she saw a blindingly bright light and then she was on the soft green grass. After she had caught her breath, she stood up and looked around. She had been correct in assuming she had been in a coffin. And the name on the tomb stone was a dead give away. She felt a cold breeze. She then noticed her wings were in full view of everyone. She would have liked to admire them more, but she head someone coming. She went over to hide behind a nearby tree, all the while turning her wings into her coat. She waited for a minuet before she heard a familiar voice. John. And, Mrs. Hudson?

"There's all her stuff. All the Science equipment, I left it all in boxes, I don't know where all of its going. I thought I would take it to a school or something. Would you?" Sherlock chuckled slightly. _'Oh let the little buggers have it all.'_

"No. I can't go back to the flat. Not at the moment." John paused for a moment. "I'm angry."

"It's alright John. There's nothing unusual in that. That's how he made everyone feel. All the marks on my table, and the noise. Firing guns at half past one in the morning. Bloody specimen's in my fridge. Imagine, keeping bodys where there's food is supposed to be kept."

_'Well where else was I supposed to put it.'_

John answered a quiet yes as Mrs. Hudson continued her rant. "And all the fighting. Drove me up a wall!"

"No Mrs. Hudson. I'm," John paused to compose himself. "I'm not angry about those things."

"No, umm... of course. I'll . . .I'll just . . . umm, give you some privacy." Mrs. Hudson walked away towards the cab mumbling. It hurt Sherlock to see two of the most important people in her life so distraught about something she had done. John moved and put his hand on the tombstone. Sherlock moved closer to hear what John was saying.

"Um. Hm. You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Um. There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best woman and the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..."

It didn't register for her until John had finished that tears were running down her face. She so badly wanted to call out to him. To say she was alive and that they could destroy Moriarty's web, together, like they did everything. But something was stopping her. It might have been the lingering words that the woman had said.

She had to face this alone. _'My gosh. Why in the heck is that so daunting.' _She slid down the tree and wrapped her arms around herself. _'Can't do this. Not alone. I need. I need,...' _She couldn't do it. She wouldn't ask. Couldn't ask. But she had to. She pulled out her phone. _'Wait. When did that get there. No matter.' _She quickly dialed the number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Who is this? And how did you get this number?"

"Who do you think? Now this is hard enough so just listen. I need your help brother dear."...

Sherlock and Mycroft both ironed out the details about what Sherlock would be doing and where she would be going for the foreseeable future. After that she got a makeover. They cut her hair to about shoulder length. She then went and got some brown contact for her eyes and some obstructive glasses. As a finishing touch they gave her some short bangs that fell just below her eyebrows and died her hair brown. She also wore a sweatshirt and jeans.

Sherlock walked over to the full mirror and looked at herself. She thought she looked absolutely ridiculous but the look served its purpose. She really couldn't recognize herself. Well mostly. "Well Mycroft. It seems your people are good for more then spying on people. Now do you have the plane ticket I need?"

"Of course I do. Now I have set up an account for you where you can withdraw money from anywhere in the world that you may happen to be. We have also procured a cell phone that you can use. Your flight leaves in an hour. Well, till you need me next," He looked down at the passport that he had procured for her. "Emily Johnson." Sherlock, Emily, gave a disgusted look about the name.

"Emily Johnson? Couldn't you think up a better name for me to use?" Mycroft just glared at her.

"Just get in the car."


	3. Oh to fly

**Hey you lucky readers. Its been snowing so I've had a lot of time to you all get a new update. I hope its not to late. I've been getting better, and together, with lots of amazing readers like yourself, we can get me posting more often. So are we all together? (Gives hopeful look.)**

**(Everyone reading takes a generous step back and gives worried looks)**

**So that's a no then, right? Okay then. Read on.**

**Loki Holmes**

* * *

Sherlock went around the world and dismantling Moriarty's web from one corrupt politician, to some poor bloke who just wanted to provide for his family. With all the filth and with how deep Sherlock had to go over the past two awful years, she was shocked that there was any of her old self left.

She had only used her wings three times over the time she was away. The first was the second week she had been away from London. She had been in the woods when some of Moriarty's men came after her. They had chased her to a cliff and as they struggled they fell off. The men hit the ground with a sickening crack as Sherlock extended her wings and flew out of the ravine.

The second was when she had visited a small village in the heart of Africa. Their she found where Moriarty's men were running a cocaine lab where the people had been forced into slave labor. She had helped the people to get ride of the men. She had stayed for a few more days when a sickness started around the village. This as when she received her first "gift." She had been given the power to heal the people there and help cleanse the village of the disease. After that she had left. Being that there was no planes leaving the village and she really didn't fancy walking all the way out of the jungle, she found a hill that was high enough and she jumped. She had found that she really couldn't fly without jumping of something high. It so far really hadn't been a problem so she didn't think much more on the problem.

The third time was in the Himalayas where she came across a breakaway sect of Buddhist Warrior monks. She new one of Moriarty's men was hiding out and with her skills she soon discovered who it was. Though, it really didn't take much deducing. A blond female was not that hard to figure out. As she was leaving the Himalayas she saw the sweeping landscapes and the long drops off the edge. She really didn't know why but she felt this need to jump. She had already jumped once in her life off something that could kill her if she weren't able to stop. She looked around to make sure no one was around and when she was sure she jumped. She felt the air rushing around her as she felt her wings instinctively unfold. She was suddenly stopped by her wings.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around as she started to fly. She loved the sensation as she did. She really didn't enjoy anything anymore, but with flying she was hardly ever able to do that. She soared up over the clouds feeling the moisture on her face. She kept going when she remember about her plan. She decided to call Mycroft and tell him she had found a different way to her next destination. She really just wanted to feel the wind and breath the thin oxygen. She had found that she had more of a tolerance for the lack of air when she was flying at such a high altitude.

_'Oh to be able to fly.' _


	4. Filler Chapter

_**Hay you guys. So if you are reading my other story you might have seen my other note. But for those of you who aren't, whatcha doin? Go over and read it. And if that is not your cuppa tea, its all good. I still love you all anywhays. Since I want to keep you all in the loop I shall tell you what I have told them because I don't have favorites. I am so sorry with how long it has been since I updated. I have been trying to work on this story but stupid dumb dumb real life has gotten in the way. But since their is a break in real life coming up I thought that I would take that time to write. So ya. I'm working on **_

_**Love ya'll  
**_

_**P.S This is just a filer chapter. I will be taking it down when I can put up a real chapter.**_


End file.
